Hello, How Are You?
by kuroshironimu
Summary: Hai, kak, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku disini baik-baik saja. Sudah lama juga ya, kau tertidur disitu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ya? Semuanya sudah terlambat dan kau sudah pergi. / for 7 Days Challenge


**= hello, how are you? =**

**.**

_Hetalia: Axis Powers_ © Hidekaz Himaruya

_Hello, How Are You? _© kuroshironimu

**.**

Based on song _Hello, How Are You?_ by Nanou (HoehoeP) feat. Hatsune Miku

**.**

( —au. ooc. oneshot. songfic. first pov. slight shounen-ai and incest. usage of english lyrics. character's death. too long monologue. messy dictions. bad writings. and yadayadayada — )

**.**

— for 7 Days Challenge by Ryuna Ohime

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_Hello!_

_I opened my window and whispered,_

"_How are you?"_

_Alone in my room, with no one._

**.**

Halo, kak. Entah sudah berapa bulan aku tidak bertemu denganmu lagi. Rumah terasa sepi karena hanya ada aku disini. Tapi aku tetap melihatmu, kok. Kau sedang tersenyum di balik figura kaca di atas meja yang kutaruh di dekat tempat tidurku. Kau ingat? Itu foto yang diambil saat kita berdua pergi liburan ke Venesia. Hari itu menyenangkan, ya. Kita tertawa, kita bersenang-senang, kita bahagia—

Tapi yah, sekarang aku sudah tidak bahagia lagi, kak. Kau bahagia tidak, disana?

**.**

_Morning!_

_The morning has arrived, with a heavy downpour,_

"_Tick-tack."_

_Someone, please rewind my spring for me._

**.**

Hari ini hujan, mungkin musim panas akan segera datang. Oh ya, kau ingat tidak? Biasanya saat musim panas kita akan pergi ke rumah Antonio dan membuat saos tomat. Atau kalau kau sedang malas kita hanya akan ber-siesta di rumah tanpa memakai apa-apa karena cuaca yang sangat panas. Kadang kau juga mengajakku ke Sisilia dan kita akan bermain sepuasnya di pantai.

Tapi aku lebih menyukai musim semi loh, kak. Setidaknya saat musim semi kita lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama dibanding musim panas. Hanya duduk diam sambil makan pizza. Itu jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada musim panas yang kita isi dengan bermain kemana-mana.

Karena musim semi adalah musim terakhir dimana aku bisa bersamamu.

**.**

_Hello!_

_I think that kind of person appeared only in old anime._

_How are you?_

_I am so jealous, that someone can be loved by all._

**.**

Hidup itu memang berat, ya, kak? Kau selalu pulang saat tengah malam, terkadang sampai pagi, bahkan kau pernah baru pulang dua hari kemudian. Tiap kali kutanya yang kau jawab hanya "bisnis". Padahal aku kan sudah tahu kenyataannya, kak. Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahukan yang sejujurnya?

Tidak masalah sebenarnya, bagiku. Satu hal yang pasti: kau tetap milikku dan aku pun tetap menjadi milikmu.

Biarpun, aku masih tetap terganggu akan itu. Bahkan sampai sekarang.

**.**

_Sleeping..._

_I must stop saying silly things and start preparing._

_Crying..._

_In order to hide my tear marks._

**.**

Haha, aku jadi meracau begini ya, kak. Kalau kau masih disini pasti kau sudah memukuli kepalaku dan berteriak, "_Idiota!" _sebelum menyuruhku membuatkan lebih banyak _fettuccine_. Terkadang aku heran kenapa kau lebih memilih _fettuccine _dibanding _spaghetti_, tapi yah... itu hakmu, aku sih hanya mengikuti.

Ah—kak, kau lihat ini? Iya, ini. Ada sesuatu yang mengalir di pipiku. Hangat—

Apa aku menangis lagi, ya?

**.**

_"Oh well whatever," has become my favorite phrase._

_That line from yesterday went straight over my head,_

_"I don't have any expectations of you anymore."_

**.**

Semakin lama melihat hujan, aku jadi semakin mengingat malam itu loh, kak. Kau tahu—saat itu kita sedang bersantai-santai dan tiba-tiba Ayah datang dan beliau tidak terlihat terlalu senang. Biarpun aku tahu apa topik yang kalian bicarakan, tetap saja aku tidak mengerti. Ayah tampaknya sangat marah padamu dan kau hanya mengibaskan tanganmu tidak peduli sebelum menyusulku ke kamar.

Saat kutanya, kau hanya menepuk kepalaku dan bilang tidak apa-apa.

Kenapa kau tidak pernah jujur denganku, kak?

Apa kakak tidak percaya padaku?

**.**

_Well, even I myself_

_don't have any expectations of myself,_

_but still, what was THAT for?_

**.**

Malam-malam berikutnya, pertengkaranmu dengan Ayah menjadi semakin parah. Kalau tidak salah dia juga sempat menamparmu, ya, kak? Karena itu pipimu terlihat memerah dan danau menggenang di matamu—oh, jangan pura-pura kuat, kak. Tidak apa-apa kalau kau menangis di depanku.

Tapi senangnya sih kau mulai bercerita. Tentang semua perjuanganmu, tentang pekerjaanmu, tentang perkataan Ayah yang kau tahu betul itu salahmu tapi kau tetap tidak menerima rasa sakit yang mendera di pipimu akibat ulahnya. Aku pun tahu kau tidak sepenuhnya jujur, tapi setidaknya kau mau membagi sedikit kebohongan berbalut kejujuran padaku.

Sayangnya, yang bisa kulakukan hanya memelukmu dan mengucapkan kata-kata penghibur palsu.

**.**

_The words that escaped from my throat_

_were nothing but lies._

_Today, too, I have wasted some valuable words,_

_as I continue living my life._

**.**

Memang benar, kok—semua kalimat yang keluar dari mulutku ini palsu. Sejak kepergianmu, tiap senyum dan kata "baik-baik saja" itu terasa pahit di lidahku. Sebenarnya aku muak memakai topeng ini, kak, aku muak dengan akting picisan ini. Tapi apa mau dikata—kalau tidak begitu, hidupku tidak akan berjalan. Bukan begitu, kak?

Lagipula, kalau aku bertingkah lemah, kau pasti marah padaku kan, kak? Kau pasti akan memukul kepalaku, mengatakan bahwa laki-laki itu harus kuat dan tidak boleh mengumbar kelemahannya begitu saja di depan orang. Kau pasti akan bilang kalau aku tetap lemah, dunia akan semakin kejam padaku. Tapi kau juga pernah bilang, berbohong itu tidak baik.

Hmm, aku bingung, kak. Tapi aku memutuskan untuk berbohong saja, tidak lebih sulit daripada jujur pada perasaan sendiri. Benar loh, kak—aku belajar banyak darimu selama kau masih ada di sampingku, biarpun kau tidak menyadarinya.

Dan, oh ya, tenang saja, kak, semua yang pernah kukatakan padamu itu jujur, kok.

**.**

_Why is it that you end up hiding it?_

_Is it that you're scared of being laughed at?_

_Is it that you don't want to meet anyone?_

_Is that really true?_

**.**

Tapi kak, biarpun aku jujur, kenapa kau tidak pernah jujur padaku? Semua kebohongan itu—semua alasan yang kau katakan kalau kau pulang terlalu larut atau tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamaku—kenapa kau terus-terusan menutupi itu? Biarpun aku sudah tahu apa yang kau lakukan sebenarnya, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak mau mendengar yang sesungguhnya darimu.

Bahkan, untuk hal-hal kecil pun, kau masih berbohong padaku.

Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau berbohong itu tidak baik, kak?

Lalu, apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam pikiranmu?

**.**

_Drowning in a sea of the name "ambiguity",_

_I'm suffering because I can no longer breathe._

_I now have a small urge to listen to someone's voice._

_I am so weak._

**.**

Tanpa sadar aku sudah jatuh terduduk di bawah jendela. Aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis, kak, padahal aku kira air mataku sudah habis untuk dibuang sia-sia begini. Bagaimana ini, kak? Air mata ini tidak bisa berhenti, dan aku terus-terusan memikirkamu. Wajahmu, suaramu, suraimu yang berwarna lebih tua dibanding milikku, genggaman tanganmu, kehangatan tubuhmu—

Kakak, aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa begini. Kenapa aku rindu sekali padamu, kak? Aku kira aku sudah menjadi pembohong yang baik—aku terus-terusan berkata kalau aku sudah tidak mengharapkan kau untuk hidup kembali. Tapi sekarang... _sekarang—_

Kak Lovino, aku merasa sangat lemah...

Kenapa kau tidak ada di sampingku?

**.**

_With my preparation going nowhere at all,_

_I start thinking with my hazy head,_

"_Should I just find a reason so that I can rest now?"_

**.**

Aku rindu padamu, kak Lovino. Amat. Sangat. Aku tidak tahu aku begitu rindu padamu sekarang—dan aku pun tidak tahu kenapa aku merasa begitu lemah, begitu kecil. Maksudku, lihatlah aku, kak—meringkuk di bawah jendela, menempel pada dinding yang dingin sementara hujan masih turun di luar sana, entah untuk berapa lama. Aku pun lupa sudah berapa lama aku terduduk diam disini, menangisi dirimu yang tidak akan kembali.

Apa harus _aku_ yang kembali, kak?

Apa aku harus pergi kesana, bersamamu, menemanimu, agar rasa rindu ini terbebaskan?

**.**

_Nah, I know, I know._

_I'm just saying things, that's all._

_But I'm going to rest, so don't get mad at me._

**.**

—ahaha, tidak. Kalaupun aku sudah bertemu denganmu disana, kau bukannya merangkulku tapi mendepakku pergi. Aku bisa membayangkan dengan jelas suaramu yang penuh dengan amarah dan ketidaksabaran, _"Kenapa kau malah mati hanya untuk menemuiku, kau pasta-freak tidak berguna?"_ sebelum mengusirku menjauh darimu. Iya ya, kau pasti kecewa kalau tahu aku tidak mengindahkan hidupku di dunia dan malah memilih untuk menyusulmu.

Aku sebenarnya tidak tahu apa isi pikiranmu, tapi aku yakin itu tabiatmu.

Tapi kak, sekarang biarkan aku diam sebentar ya? Aku tidak kuat, aku masih merindukanmu dengan sangat dan aku tidak bisa berdiri.

Biarkan aku beristirahat sebentar, ya?

**.**

_Be I happy or miserable,_

_the morning sun will rise fairly and cruelly._

_I'm already trying my best just to live,_

_what else do you possibly expect of me?_

**.**

Hujan sudah berhenti—tidak, aku tidak menyadari suasana yang mulai menenang ataupun suhu yang mulai menghangat. Aku baru sadar saat sinar matahari mengenai mataku, menyinari jejak-jejak air mataku seakan menaruhnya di bawah lampu sorot panggung. Menyilaukan, seakan dia menyuruhku untuk segera bangkit dan melanjutkan aktingku yang sempurna.

Seakan _kau_ memarahiku lewat sinar matahari itu.

Fuuh, kakak...

Kau benar-benar tidak bisa membiarkanku beristirahat sebentar?

**.**

_Why do you end up being bothered by this?_

_Is it that actually you want to be loved?_

_Who was it that let go of your hand?_

_Have you come to a realization?_

**.**

Terkadang, kau kejam sekali ya kak. Kau seenaknya meninggalkanku sendiri—membiarkanku menangis sendirian di rumah kita yang luas tanpa siapapun yang bisa merangkulku dari belakang dengan kehangatanmu yang tidak akan pernah bisa digantikan. Kemana tangan yang setia memegangi tanganku yang dingin tiap kali aku merasa sedih? Kemana tangan yang dengan sempurna mengisi sela-sela jariku?

Dan kau masih memaksaku untuk bertingkah seakan aku tidak merindukanmu?

**.**

_If my life time has a card,_

_then exactly when do I get off my "work"?_

_Who will pay me salary,_

_for having been living all this time?_

**.**

Bagimu, ini pekerjaanku kan, kak? Berakting sebagai seorang pemuda normal tanpa depresi berlebihan—itu tugas yang harus kukerjakan kan, kak? Lalu, kapan aku bisa berhenti bertingkah seperti ini? Kapan aku bisa membuka topengku yang menyesakkan napas ini? Apa kau akan memberikanku sesuatu—hadiah, mungkin—begitu tugasku selesai?

Kapan aku bisa berhenti bertingkah baik-baik saja, kak?

Kapan jam 'tugas'ku berakhir?

**.**

_Thank you!_

_I actually want to say "thank you"._

_Even if it's just once_

_While I lament from the bottom of my heart,_

_I actually want to say "thank you"._

**.**

"_Grazie,"_ sudah menemaniku selama hidupku, kak. _"Grazie,"_ sudah memberitahuku cara-cara membuat saos _spaghetti _yang enak. "_Grazie,"_ sudah membiarkanku merasakan kehangatanmu saat dingin menerjang diriku. "_Grazie,"_ sudah mengajariku bagaimana caranya bertahan hidup di dunia yang keras ini. "_Grazie_," untuk segalanya yang sudah kau berikan selama kau masih ada disini.

Karena, ketahuilah _mi fratello_, tidak peduli sekejam apapun kau padaku saat ini...

—aku belum sempat berterima kasih atas segala hal yang telah kau berikan padaku.

Dan kau, belum sempat memberitahuku tentang semua kebohonganmu.

**.**

_Why is it that you end up hiding it?_

_Is that you actually want me to ask you about it?_

_I promise not to laugh,_

_so why don't you trying to tell me?_

**.**

Tahu tidak kak, aku menemukan sesuatu saat aku selesai menangis tadi. Sebuah jurnal kecil yang ada di bawah lemari—aku juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa ada disitu. Lalu aku pun tahu itu jurnal milikmu, karena sampul jurnalnya dipenuhi dengan motif tomat. Ah, pengaruh Antonio padamu masih belum pudar juga ya, kak. Terkadang aku iri padanya. Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak keberatan kalau aku membaca ini kan, kak? Bagus, karena aku sudah membacanya.

Dan saat aku membalik halaman terakhir yang kau tulis, akhirnya aku mengetahui semua kebohonganmu.

Aku tidak tertawa, kak. Tidak, kenapa aku harus tertawa?

Dan kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku?

**.**

_I won't know anything if you don't open your mouth._

_You won't convey anything by merely thinking in your head._

_What a troublesome spesies of organism,_

_the one called "human", that is._

**.**

Tahukah kau kalau aku juga mencintaimu, kak? Bukan, bukan cinta adik pada kakaknya. Aku mencintaimu sebagai pasangan—sama seperti perasaanku padamu. Kenapa kau tidak pernah terus terang, kak? Apa kau takut aku tertawa? Apa kau takut aku merasa jijik padamu, dan meninggalkanmu? Kenapa kakak tidak pernah sadar kalau aku mencintaimu _lebih dari apapun?_

Kau kira semua pelukanku, ciumanku, rasa kasih sayangku—kau anggap itu _apa? _Reaksi berlebihan dari seorang adik yang manja? Perlakuan normal seorang adik pada kakaknya?

Kenapa kau memilih untuk memendamnya dan menutupi seluruh hidupmu dengan kebohongan?

Apakah manusia memang tidak bisa _tidak_ berbohong? Apa manusia itu memang selalu berpikiran rumit? Kenapa—kenapa—kenapa—

_... mi Lovi_—

**.**

**.**

**.**

_March 17_

_I fell in love with my fratello, Feliciano Vargas._

* * *

><p><strong>= end =<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Bacotan author:**

Bukan, saya bukan penggemar Hatsune Miku. Cuma karena Utaite favorit saya kebanyakan nge-cover lagu-lagu Miku, saya jadi suka ama lagu-lagunya *abuse play button di MP3 player* dan sebenernya ini lagu yang musiknya rada ceria, kok saya jadi bikin angst begini sih? (yay)

Anyway, ini dibuat untuk 7 Days Challenge by mamih Ryuna Ohime, sekalian untuk merayakan ulang tahun Ita Bros nanti :] maaf kalau abal ya mah, ini sebenernya fanfic jaman Jahiliyyah baru di-post sekarang orz"

Well, thanks for reading! (/ ' ')/ \(' ' \)


End file.
